Boomhauer
Summary Boomhauer is one of the two people that mostly hang around with Hank. He is often shown to be a ladies man, getting involved with several women throughout the show. He also seemed to keep his job or occupation secret from the others, but revealed at the end of the series that he is actually a Texas Ranger. Boomhauer is shown to be a good person, who does not want any harm to come to the people that he cares for. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Jeffrey Dexter AKA Boomhauer Origin: King of The Hill Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Human, Texas Ranger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation (With help, built a robotic grill), Weapon Mastery (Knows how to use most types of guns very well), Martial Arts (As a ranger, he would have been trained on how to fight), Vehicular Mastery (Knows how to operate a tank and is very knowledgeable about cars). Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable if not superior to Dale and Bill), likely Small Building level (Can match and surpass people who can injure him, his position requires him to be in outstanding physical condition compared to the people around him) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Bill who outran a dog, Comparable to Hank who outran several bulls) with up to Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons , Subsonic Reactions (Comparable to Hank) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Much stronger than Joseph who lifted a couch by himself, Comparable to Bill who could carry 6 to 8 football player on an injured knee) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to his attack potency, Can tank hits from Dale), likely Small Building level (Can tank several blows from Hank, his position requires him to be in outstanding physical condition compared to the people around him) Stamina: Very high (Generally shown to be very fit. Was able to build a complicated grill for several days in a row without signs of fatigue, Far superior to Bobby who ate a 72 ounce steak in under an hour) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Several mechanical tools, Rifle, Paintball gun, Nail Gun, Chainsaw, Axe, Pitchfork, Hatchets, Sledgehammer, Sawblade, Shovel, lawnmower * Optional Equipment - A Tank Intelligence: Gifted (Shown to be generally one of the smarter characters, including smarter than Hank, He was able to build a robotic grill with mechanical arms, remote control, and other parts, can operate a tank, and is a Texas ranger which requires an several years of outstanding law enforcement, 40 hours of in-service training every two years, in the position of a commissioned officer with the rank of at least Trooper II, and must be in excellent physical condition) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: The Joker (Joker) The Joker (Speed was equal, Both had pistols, they were 300 meters away, took place in Arlen, Texas) Quagmire (Family Guy) Quagmire’s Page (Speed was Equal, Both were 9-A, Took place in a random city) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:King Of The Hill Category:Tier 9 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Adult Swim